Half Souls
by Yasashii
Summary: Inu/Kagome. It's waffy, but sad...The death and rebirth of love and friendship between two half souls. HA! FINISHED! LAST CHAPTER UP! Be kind!
1. The First Half

Half Souls  
  
Written by: Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be living in a small house and working for slightly more than minimum wage? Didn't think so.  
  
Notes: I haven't died! I'm still around! My creative muse stopped talking to me for a while, so I haven't written anything in a few months. For those of you who have read "The Fuedal Wizard of OZ," I am working on that right now as well. This idea popped into my head after watching episode 48… ;_; It just wasn't fair! ~Yasashii  
  
~~~ The First Half ~~~  
  
The mission. The tama. It needs to be completed no matter the cost. I find that I need to keep telling that to myself. Every day I feel like I'm losing sight of what's really important. Or maybe I've just been blind until now.  
  
Maybe it was the way she worried about me, or the way she would throw herself into danger without a second thought, or it could just have been the way her hair blew in the breeze… The tama. It needs to be completed. I have to finish it… but do I really want to anymore? Somehow, the tama doesn't seem like it's worth that much when I look at her. The demon in me would rather shove such thoughts and feelings under a rug and forget about them. However, the man in me, he can not help but dwell on it. Sometimes I think that part of me is weak, but if he were not there I fear I would have hurt her by now. He is the wise part of me. The part of me that loves her.  
  
Is that fair? To say that only half of me loves her? She thinks that no one understands her predicament between herself and… her other self. But I understand better than anyone else. Sometimes it feels like my two halves are completely different people. The man wants to hold her close and never let go, the demon wants to push her away and hide. I know she's confused and uncertain. I wish I could reassure her… the tama. Don't forget about the tama. Just finish the tama and then she can go back to her world and forget about me while I wonder what might have been.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, leave me alone, wench! You broke my concentration!" I scowl and turn away abruptly, like always. I don't like being cruel to her, but it's all for the best if she stays away from me.  
  
I hear her turn and walk away, but I do not give chase, I don't say anything. I don't even move. I guess that she is going home again. She's been going home a lot lately. I know it is because of me. She thinks that I don't know how she is feeling, how hard she's trying to hold back her frustration. I wish I could help her, but I have no choice. I will always have no choice.  
  
Always… Kagome.  
  
~~~ Owari ~~~  
  
Any comments are welcomed and appreciated! 


	2. The Second Half

Half Souls  
  
Written by: Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: Don't sue me cuz you don't like me…or if you don't like characters. They're not even mine anyway!  
  
Note: The second half has her say. Much sadness, beware. I may write a third part (well I can't call it a third HALF, now can I?!) to wrap it up and maybe make it a little less…open ended. But whether I write it up all depends on how much praise and bribery I get. ^_^ I know, I'm so petty and mean… like Inu-chan! ~Yasashii  
  
~~~ The Second Half ~~~  
  
It's startling to learn that I'm not my own person. I'm just a reincarnation. My fate and destiny were written before I was born. I know now that I was destined to fall into that well. To right the wrongs of fifty years ago and the present. To meet him. He acts mean and selfish, but I know he cares about me. No, he cares about the past me. Or is it really me, is it really the same soul? Everyone says I look like her, but I'm not her. I can't be.  
  
I… I hate her. I know that it's a cruel thing to say, but it's just not fair that she came back. I feel like I've now been cast aside as nothing more than a Tama Detector. I find it ironic that I didn't know my feelings until she came back. I also see how easy it must have been for her to fall for him. When I first met him, I thought I'd never get through a day without "sitting" him at least five times. Now I find that I can't imagine my world without him in it.  
  
I know he thinks I'm in the way and that he wishes I wouldn't come back when I go home through the well. My heart won't let me stay away from him for very long. I… I have resolved to let him go to her, but I will never leave his side through thick or thin. In a way, he'll always be with me, ne? Even if it's not ME me, I will stay happy for him.  
  
I look at him next to me; he is staring worriedly at the water. "Inuyasha," I ask, "Is there something wrong?" He looks up at me with angry eyes, I know that I have struck a nerve.  
  
"I'm fine, leave me alone, wench! You broke my concentration!" Then he scowls and turns abruptly away from me, which is a completely normal action for him. I usually do not take his insults and yelling to heart, but this time… this time it tears at me for some reason. It burns my heart and soul. I silently turn and walk away, I can't bear to be near him any longer without breaking into tears. I won't let him see me cry, even if I have to die holding it back. I resolved to stay happy for him, and I'll be damned if I don't keep that promise.  
  
I don't hear footsteps or yelling behind me, I know he isn't following me. I knew he wouldn't in the first place. I jump into the well to go home, planning to never come back. But no matter what I plan or how I feel, I will always end up going to him.  
  
Always… Inuyasha.  
  
~~~ Owari ~~~  
  
Do we want a third part? Or do we like sadness fics? Let me know what you think. I LIVE ON FEEDBACK. 


	3. Whole Again

Half Souls  
  
Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimers: I really hate repeating this junk…really. All I own is ramen. So there.  
  
Note: I obviously decided to make this story a little longer, this will hopefully be the final chapter, unless I decide to write an epilogue or make another story based on this one…which I doubt unless I have MONUMENTAL SUPPORT from my readers AKA the bum sitting at their computer right now reading this. Please review or email me or SOMETHING, that's the only way I know I'm doing a decent job! ~Yasashii  
  
Warning: Get your tissue box ready…  
  
{} – contains the character's thoughts. Just FYI.  
  
Though it weighs on my mind, I can't ask  
  
Tired of swimming to you, I fall silent  
  
Though I want to see you, I'm pushed by invisible waves  
  
And I find myself even further away  
  
Keep it going, baby, so it doesn't stop  
  
If you don't feel the same, then tell me  
  
Though I don't believe in forcing things  
  
It's alright to try, if it's just a little  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Together, let's shrink this distance  
  
If we do it now, we can make it  
  
We can start over, though we can't become one  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Someday, even this distance  
  
Will become something we can embrace  
  
We can start sooner, I wanna be with you after all  
  
You can be hurt this much, by just a single word  
  
But you'll teach me about loneliness  
  
When you can't protect it, keep on trying, baby  
  
Though it isn't how I promised it would be, trust me  
  
Though I don't believe in forcing things  
  
It's alright to try, if I'm with you  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Together, let's gaze at this distance  
  
If we do it now, we can make it  
  
We can start over, I want to put it into words  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Along the way, even this distance  
  
Will become something we can embrace  
  
We should stay together, I wanna be with you after all  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Cuz I know this can't be forever  
  
We can start over, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you now  
  
Cuz I know this can't be forever  
  
We should stay together, just you and me  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
~Final Distance, sung by Utada Hikaru  
  
~~Whole Again~~  
  
Inuyasha sat there for a long time, staring at the water before him. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was afraid. Not the kind of physical fear that comes with each fight for the shards of the Jewel. It was a fear that permeated his heart and soul. The only true friend he'd ever had was lost…and so was his will to fight. He sighed.  
  
"There is no turning back now. I will just have to finish the Jewel alone…but it will be so hard without Kagome there for me. I can't detect the shards, either." He shook his head stubbornly. "No matter! I will find them anyway! Then I will defeat Naraku…even though Kagome's arrows would be useful." The fear crept through every bone in his body. "I should be ready to go as soon as I get something to eat…but Kagome has all the ramen. Kuso! I can't even EAT without Kagome!"  
  
It was then that he came to a realization: Kagome had given him a sense of self-worth and purpose. Without her, he was hopelessly lost. He cursed his weakness as the fear surrounded him, overwhelmed him. Inuyasha fought down a sudden wave of emotion that had risen from deep within his heart…it was the urge to cry. He had already chosen, and it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes to block out his reflection on the water. Then instead of seeing himself, he saw Kagome. She smiled at him, laughed with/at him, fought with/for him. She was always there. He frowned. {What about Kikyo?} Kikyo who wanted him dead and hated him with all her being. Kikyo who was dead. Nothing more than a doll now, only driven by hate. {Even though she knows I chose Kikyo, she's still always there. Kagome, you are such an idiot.}  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Inuyasha stood and headed for the Bone Eater's Well. It had been his fault that Kikyo had died, and it destroyed the miko he once loved. If he let something like that happen to Kagome, he would not be able to live with himself. He needed to redeem himself before she was too far gone. Desperation clung to him like a second skin as he leaped into the well.  
  
1 {Hang on, Kagome. I'll set things right again…}  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at the blank piece of paper. She had made up her mind to do her school work, but her mind kept straying from her geometry to what was on the other side of the well. {Geometry is evil anyways.} She closed her textbook and set it aside. She looked again at the blank piece of paper and started to doodle on it. She knew leaving Inuyasha behind like that was cruel. She didn't really even have anything important to do in school. {Oh well, it's not like it matters anyway.} "He probably doesn't know that anything's wrong. Inuyasha no baka."  
  
MEEEEOOOOOOW. Thunk.  
  
Kagome, worried that someone had heard her, turned around to defend herself. All she found was a very fat cat sprawled out on her sketchbook. "Buyo! How did you get in here?"  
  
The cat merely looked at her as if to say, 'How do you THINK I got in here, space cadet?!' added by another meow and the Feed Me Look.  
  
Kagome frowned and shoved Buyo off her book and out of her room. She closed the door and went to put her sketchbook away, which the obese cat had conveniently kicked open. The revealed page displayed a simple sketch of Shippo snoring on her backpack. Kagome smiled, fondly reminisced about her time with the young kitsune, and turned the page. She frowned and then almost laughed at the crude picture before her. A baboon pelt hanging in a noose with little "x" eyes and its tongue sticking out. {Obviously Inuyasha's handiwork. Why can't he ever leave my stuff alone?}  
  
She turned to the back of her book where she kept her only drawing of the rebellious hanyou. She had drawn it when she found him asleep, a fairly rare occasion as of late. She touched the picture and remembered all the kind things he had ever spoken. Then of all his harsh words and reprimands… then of his heart wrenching decision. "Damn, damn, damn!" She clenched her hand into the page and ripped it out, crumpling the paper into a ball. "Damn you, damn me, damn everything!" Kagome turned and chucked the paper toward her window. Her eyes went wide as the page never went out the window. It was instead caught at the sill by a clawed hand.  
  
"Were you trying to attack me with this thing?"  
  
"I-Inuyasha…" A lump formed in her throat and she turned away from him. Inuyasha raised a brow and looked down at the ball of paper in his hand. He sat down and childishly swung his legs back and forth over the sill. Being careful so as not to ruin any more of Kagome's things {like that diary I threw into the river or that "pen" thing I broke in half, or those funny waxy things I chewed on…what did she call those?…Oh yeah, "cray- ons"!}, he carefully uncrumpled and smoothed out all the wrinkles from the paper.  
  
"Kagome…this is…this picture is…" He turned the page upside down and sideways and right side up again and peered at it. Kagome gasped and turned back to him, grabbing at the drawing. Inuyasha smirked and held it juuuust out of reach. "Hehe, something you don't want me to see?" He then made a show of looking at it even more closely.  
  
"BAKA! If you can't tell what it is, then give it back! Don't make me say IT!"  
  
"I know what it is," he stated solemnly, stopping his antics to look at her. {She really is beautiful when she's mad…}  
  
Kagome snatched the paper away when she saw he was distracted and tucked the picture into her book. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say to her, not now. He could never understand, nor would he ever want to. She looked up into his youthful golden eyes, feeling the tension between the two of them grow as the silence dragged on.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stepped down off the sill. "Being quiet doesn't suit you." Kagome only turned her back to him and began to clean up her desk. She knew she had just cleaned it a couple days ago, but she needed to concentrate on anything but him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Ohhhh so it's gonna be the silent treatment." He circled around her, trying to get her attention. "You can't avoid me, Kagome. I'm always gonna be here so you better get used to it! I refuse to leave until I know what I did wrong this time." With that said, Inuyasha strode over to her bed and sat down on it with an air of finality.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. Her hands tightened around a glass, hoping against hope that he would take her pain away…{But Inuyasha is Inuyasha. He doesn't care for a cheap incarnate of his lover.} Kagome couldn't keep the tremor from her voice, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I come home to get away from you!" From the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha flinch. His reaction made something crack inside her. Never had she seen him look as guilty as he did now! Why?! "How can you say that you'll always be here when I know that as soon as I look away, you'll be looking for Kikyou?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" The tears began to fall, one by one. "I know I'm not perfect like she is, but I thought you were my friend!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, taken aback by her harsh words. "K-Kagome…"  
  
She turned to face him, her tirade far from finished. "I saw you talking to her. How you promised your life to her. Do you even know what it's like? Being trapped in a mind that used to be someone else's? Someone who loved you and died for you?!" She stepped closer, the tears running down her face in tiny rivers. "Don't you understand?! I…I feel like cheap leftovers! Like a puppet on a string! And ya wanna know something? It's your fault! I…I hate Kikyou…and I hate y-" Her sentence was abruptly cut off by strong arms pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
Inuyasha held her close, wondering what had set her off. He breathed in the scent of her hair…it was something indescribable, but distinctly Kagome. He thought of the last time he had held her like this, then felt another pang of guilt at the thought of pushing her away again. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"Inu…Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
With that, Kagome let her head drop onto his shoulder and she began to cry. Her arms wound themselves around his torso and her hands clutched at the fabric on his back, afraid that he would try to tear himself away from her. It had been far too long since she had been allowed to cry.  
  
Inuyasha just sat and held her, rocking back and forth to try to soothe her. {I hate making you cry, it makes ME want to cry!} He didn't want to ruin things by opening his big mouth, so he occasionally ran his claws through her hair while he waited for her sobs to die down. Inuyasha just knew that Sesshoumaru would have a field day if he saw this…no. He was going to stop worrying about what everyone else thought. It didn't matter in the long run. His Kagome would always be his Kagome. Sure she was human…a human from a different time to boot! Inuyasha furrowed his brow in thought. {She said she was just a cheap copy of Kikyou…Kagome no baka. Kagome is nothing like Kikyou. She can't even shoot a bow! Maybe she wouldn't cry if I had realized sooner…} He heard Kagome's breathing even out, and looked down to find her asleep on his lap. Inuyasha sighed, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He reached for a blanket and wrapped it around her and settled his back against the wall. His ears twitched and his eyes widened when she unconsciously shifted to find a more comfortable position. He relaxed again when her head settled back onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled just the tiniest bit. {What have you done to me, Kagome? I'm starting to think of you more and more with each passing day…I think I love…you.} The silent admission hung in the air as the hanyou drifted off to sleep with the miko-in- training nestled in his arms.  
  
  
  
AN: Heehee, fluff. I think I may write another chapter! It's just too cute! Er….hope it's not TOO cute. I had some inspiration while listening to "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru. Very pretty song. The lyrics are at the top. It fits Inuyasha and Kagome, doncha think? Thanks for reading and PLEEEEEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD….REVIEW!  
  
~Yasashii ^_^V 


	4. Sunrise

Half Souls  
  
Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is my slave! Slave I tell you! I can make him do whatever I want! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA..*cough* Uh, okay, so I don't really OWN own him, but I can still make him do whatever I want for all purposes of this story.  
  
The Inescapable and Usually Useless Author's Note: Heehee, that's a good title for this thing. I decided to make yet another chapter, hooray! This may take a while to finish the story because it never feels complete. Ooh, and I had to do this..more lyrics!  
  
Oceans apart, day after day, And I slowly go insane I hear your voice on the line, But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
If I see you next to never, Then how can we say forever?  
  
Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I took for granted all the times, That I thought would last somehow I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh can't you see it, baby, You've got me goin crazy  
  
Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how we can survive this romance, But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance  
  
Oh can't you see it, baby, You've got me goin crazy  
  
Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you  
  
..Waiting for you.  
  
I'm currently obsessed with this song. It's called "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx. If you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest you go find it and give it a listen. If you HAVE heard it, congratulations! You're one step ahead in the game! You might want to listen to it while you read this, it gives it a deeper feeling. Besides, that's what I listened to when I wrote this..which is why it kinda turned out this way. Please no flames, I tried to keep the characters IN character..another reason it turned out this way.  
  
~Yasashii ^_^v  
  
Half Souls Chapter 4: Sunrise  
  
Golden rays of the morning peeked in through the window to chase away all the shadows and doubts of the previous night. Everything was as it should be: the clock on the table faithfully ticking away, the birds singing in harmony outside on the shrine grounds, the smell of breakfast wafting up into the cozy room, the feeling of Inuyasha's arms.. Kagome's eyes bolted open at that last thought. She peered up at his sleeping profile cautiously. {He looks so beautiful when is face is relaxed.. his brow is always so tense and angry. It's like he has a grudge against the world.}  
  
Kagome reached up with one hand and tenderly smoothed her fingers over one of his eyebrows. She almost jerked her hand away when she felt his face lean into her touch. {How can he be so gentle and caring one minute only to be rude and violent the next?} Her hand drifted up into his hair. {It's nice to be close to Inuyasha like this. I wish he wouldn't shut me out all the time..I could love him the way Kikyou did, right?}  
  
While Kagome was lost in her thoughts, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. {What is wrong with this girl?! So now she can sit on me and pet me like a..like a DOG whenever she wants?!} He began to move and shook Kagome back to the present.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't realize you were awake."  
  
"Feh, about time you got off me! My arms are going numb!" He fought down a blush as Kagome climbed off him.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you stay?"  
  
"Well I couldn't put you down and have you yell at me again today for NOT staying. You should be thankful! Besides..{I'm sorry, Kagome, but this is how it has to be.} I'm not leaving without your Shikon Shards." He folded his arms and stood up, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He knew she more than likely looked furious.  
  
And furious she was. "My WHAT?! You know damned well that you can't take the shards without taking me! If you took them..!"  
  
"I know," Inuyasha said softly. "You would be stuck on this side of the well. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete and the fights are just too dangerous." He clenched his fists in frustration. "I can't fight while worrying about your life! If you died...shit!" He pounded his fist on her desk. "Kagome, you can't come back with me anymore!"  
  
Kagome looked crushed. "Inuyasha.. I want to be with you. I don't care what I have to do in order to achieve that! I would follow you anywhere! I.. I love you!"{Gods, I can't believe I just said that..}  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha closed his eyes and his claws began to dig little half moon shaped grooves into his hands. It was so unfair. He wracked his brain for a response. It should only be natural for him to declare his returning affections, but that would only put Kagome at higher risk. If anyone ever found out just how much he really cared about this girl, she would forever be used against him. It would be no good to give the enemy an advantage. However, hurting Kagome like that would kill him inside. He could be able to see her heartbreak day after day..{I wish this could be easier, but now I know you can't return with me.}  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
He blinked and looked up at her, trying to hide the pain that his next words would create. "I'm..sorry, Kagome. I can't return your feelings. {But I wish I could so very, very much.} I need to repay Kikyou. She's still hating and hurting because of me. Maybe I can help her. If worse comes to worst, I will go to Hell with her. A girl like you doesn't belong in Hell with a guy like me." Inuyasha reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb, trying to wipe away the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. "It would be better for you to stay here and forget about me. Go out with that Hoho guy or something."  
  
Kagome offered him a weak and watery smile. "His name is Hojo."  
  
"Whatever!" Inuyasha fumbled his hand around on Kagome's desk behind him until he found what he was searching for: the shards. "Don't try to come back for me. Um.. have a good life, I guess.." He backed towards the window, trying to keep the shards out of Kagome's view.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you have behind your back?" She started reaching for him when he suddenly turned and leapt out the window. She gasped when she was just what he was hiding and chased after him, climbing hastily down the tree next to her window. "Inuyashaaaaaa! OSUWARI!" She heard a distinct thud coming from the just inside the doors of the well house.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get up and staggered to the well, Kagome just a few steps behind him. "I'm warning you, Kagome! We can't see each other anymore!"  
  
"I'll say it again if you don't hand those shards over right now!"  
  
He grinned at her. "I always did love that about you. Never did back down from a fight."  
  
She blinked, startled. She certainly hadn't expected him to say THAT. "Inuyasha.."  
  
"Sayonara, Kagome. I'll never forget you, my friend." With that said, he disappeared down the well, shards and all.  
  
Kagome ran to the side of the well. "WAIT!" But it was too late. She vainly tried to jump into the well, hoping to end up on the other side. She hit the bottom and twisted her ankle in the process, and she was still at home. {Inuyasha, you'll come back, won't you? Don't leave me here..} She stared at the well wall in front of her as the tears began to stream down her face anew. Somehow, she had the feeling that he wouldn't come back for her.  
  
As Inuyasha emerged on the other side, he felt empty. He knew he could never return to Kagome's time. A few stubborn tears escaped his eyes before he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve. He pocketed the shards and started walking away from the well for the last time. There was too much to be done before he could be at peace. {Goodbye, Higurashi Kagome. You'll always have a place in my heart.}  
  
  
  
~End Chapter 4  
  
Oh yes, I know it's sad and kinda angsty fluff. However, this means I absolutely have to write another chapter! I can't just leave em hanging like this because I'm a MAJOR Inu/Kag fluff fan! *waves little Inu and Kagome flags* Well..I'm off like a prom dress! Stay tuned for the next chapterrr! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
~Yasa 


	5. Prelude to a Reunion

Half Souls

By Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except Inuyasha DVD's, I swear!  Just leave me alone!

Note: Yes, it's another chappie!  You didn't really think I'd leave you hanging, didja?  Okay, I'm borrowing a name idea from Mia-san.  Thank you very much for letting me use it!  All credit for 'Ren' goes all to her!  Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter, I worked really hard on it and wracked my brain to its limit!  Enjoy and review!

~Yasa-chan ^_^v

Chapter 5:  Prelude to a Reunion

            The day in spring finally arrived when it was warm enough to go outside without a jacket.  It was nearly 9 AM on the busy city streets, signaling the daily morning rush.  With a thermos of coffee in one hand and a briefcase clutched in the other, Higurashi Kagome hurried along the sidewalk towards Engel Inc.  At 23, Kagome was certain that she was one of very few successful stockbrokers in the company, especially at her young age.  She poured all her time into her work, and she felt bad about turning down Hojou's proposal.  Kagome recalled his harsh reaction:

            "You never loved me, did you?!" he had yelled.

            "It's not that, but I just wouldn't be able to spend any time with you because of my job."  In reality, she could never love anyone else again.. the thought was too painful.

            "..There's another man, isn't there?"  Her startled gaze told him all he needed to know.  "I thought so.  And he's been around since your illnesses.  I almost expected you to reject me, but what else was I to do?  I'm the moth and you're the flame, I guess."

            "Hojou.."

            "It's alright, Kagome.  You should keep seeing that other guy.  I hope you will be happy with him."  With that, he walked out of her apartment and out of her life.

            Kagome shook her head. {Being happy is not an option now.}  She squared her petite shoulders and marched into the office building.  She wouldn't let thoughts of the past slow her down.  There was another busy day ahead of her.

~*~*~*~

            A curse filled the air, breaking the peaceful atmosphere in the park.  Teenagers just had no respect!  Well, he had been like them a few years ago, but never mind that!  They were ruining his concentration, which was already short enough to begin with.  It was times like these when he regretted becoming a lowly writer.  True, his book had become a movie, but no one really gave HIM credit for it.  Like a teacher, his job was pretty thankless.  He ran a hand through his midnight locks to help him think.  He was glad he decided to grow his hair out after he graduated, and it now reached to his shoulder blades.

            "Hey mister!  Give us our ball back!"  Teenagers were so impatient.  Sometimes he just felt like shoving his fist..{Okay, stop that train of thought before it gets you into trouble.}  His amber eyes flashed mischievously.

            "I'll give your ball back when you give me my lost time back."  He knew it would get a rise out of at least one of them.

            A tall and lanky boy stepped forward, the sun shining down on his shock of red hair.  "It's not our fault that you chose to sit there!"  The boy folded his arms.

            A smirk found its way to the young man's lips.  "This is a park, isn't it public property?  I would hate it if people were to fear sitting at a park bench because of a few rowdy kids.  Perhaps I'll forget this incident if you stay out of my way, hmm?"

            The red haired boy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man."  He grabbed the ball away from the dark haired man and left him to brood over his lost concentration.

            Muttering darkly to himself, the young man packed up his things, shoving all this paper into his backpack.  Maybe a long walk would refresh his creative thinking.  Putting his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, he plodded down the narrow path. {Wish I had some inspiration..}

~*~*~

            Lunchtime didn't come quickly enough for Kagome.  She usually skipped lunch, but today was so beautiful and the atmosphere in the office was.. less than cheery. {It is such a bear market today, but it's not like I can control the stocks!  Maybe if Jennings pulled that stick out of his ass, he'd make a better superior.}  The nearest café was across the park, so Kagome decided to cut through it.  "This day is so terrible!"  She looked down at her feet as she walked, wishing that a well would appear and swallow her up.  Maybe she would go 400 years to the future instead.  Then at least she wouldn't have to face Inu – him.  She picked up her pace as if that would leave memories of him behind her.  It had been eight years since he sealed off the well of the shrine.  Devastated, Kagome dove headfirst into her schoolwork and avoided the subject of the Sengoku Jidai as much as possible.  As soon as she was able, she moved away from the shrine.  Once she would have considered living at the shrine and caring for it as her family had for generations, but the distance was necessary..

            Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the man crossing the path in front of her until she careened right into him, sending them both to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

            "Ow!  Hey, watch where you're going, wench!" an angry voice bit out next to her.

            Kagome's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice.  {It can't be, your mind is just messing with you again.  Just apologize, get up, and walk away as fast as humanly possible.}  She struggled to fix her hair as she began murmuring apologies, "I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching ahead of me, but you really.."  She looked up at him then, and the words died on her lips as chocolate brown clashed with warm amber.  (AN: Like caramel and chocolate! Woohoo!)

            The man cocked an eyebrow at her, feeling that this wasn't the first time they had met, though he was certain he'd never seen her before in his life.

            Kagome found that she couldn't take her eyes off him.  He looked like.. like Inuyasha, but different.  If he really were Inuyasha, he would have recognized her.  She knew he could live another 400 years.. unless he was killed.  {Stop thinking like that!  He'd never die like that so it can't be him!}  His hair was black and not nearly as long as Inuyasha's had been.  It only reached to just past his shoulders.  His face held no frustration or stubbornness.  He wasn't frowning as Inuyasha always did.  He looked as if he were full of life and good humor.  His eyes, his brilliant gold eyes she remembered so well, spoke volumes.  They had always shone with regret and anguish in the past.  These eyes were lighter, happier, and just as brilliant.  He was no longer carrying the burdens of a hanyou and lost love.

            Her inner voice suddenly screamed at her before she could open her mouth and thoroughly embarrass herself.  {STOP!  He's NOT Inuyasha!  Pull yourself together, woman!}  Kagome blinked, and the world was spinning once more.

            "I'm sorry, sir.  You must think I'm strange for running into you and then staring at you."  She averted her eyes and looked at her shoes.

            "It's alright, I wasn't in as big of a rush as you were!" he replied flippantly.  He took in her astonished expression, which was still directed towards her shoes.  "You okay?  You look like you've seen a ghost."

            Kagome forced a small smile, "Just a little.. I thought you were someone I knew."

            "Dead boyfriend?"

            "Girlfr – I mean, um.. no.  Yes.  Sort of."

            He chuckled.  "So I remind you of a sort of dead girlfriend?"

            "No!  I meant that HE had a dead girlfriend and he wasn't my anything!"

            He smiled.  "Whatever."  He held out his hand to her.  "I'm Ren.  Ahsayuni Ren."

            Kagome looked at his hand as if it were a dangerous animal.  "Higurashi Kagome."  She hesitated before slowly reaching forward to grasp his hand with hers.

            Ren couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity with this woman.  Her coal black hair hung down to the middle of her back.  Something about the way it shone and how it curled at the ends made him want to run his hands through it.  The feeling only got stronger when he felt her take hold of his hand.  Her hand was soft and delicate, but her fingers were strong.  She was gentle and charming with a fiery temper and determination.  He stared at their hands as he wondered how he knew that from a simple handshake.

            "Um, Ahsayuni-san?"

            Ren quickly snatched his hand back, shoving it in his pocket as he realized that he had been staring.  "Sorry.. Weren't you in a rush to get somewhere?"

            "Just lunch," she smiled, "It's been a lousy day and lunchtime seemed just the right opportunity to get away for a while."

            "Funny, this day started out pretty good from my point of view, and it just keeps getting better and better."

            No, this definitely wasn't Inuyasha.  Not by a long shot.  At least, not the Inuyasha she knew.  Perhaps Ren was an incarnation of Inuyasha?  She couldn't just dismiss the uncanny resemblance and his distinct voice.  She knew her situation in the Sengoku Jidai was hopeless, but it certainly wasn't now.  Maybe this was what was meant to be in the first place.

            "Higurashi-san?  I know this is a bit forward, but may I join you in your rush to lunch?"  He looked almost hopeful, but it wasn't as if he could help it.  Ren felt drawn to her, like a string of fate was connecting them.

            She blinked at him in surprise.  Well, she couldn't say he wasn't as blunt as Inuyasha!  {Stop it!  Don't compare Ren to him like that!  It's cruel!}

{But I'm pretty sure he WAS Inuyasha, so why shouldn't I?}

{That doesn't mean he's the same person as before!  He's less.. uh.. demon-ish.}

{Look, I know better than you do about him!  Waitaminute, how can I know him better than me?  Arguing with myself is always confusing.}

{..Schmuck.}

            Ren interpreted her mental conversation as a bad thing.  {Maybe she doesn't like me, maybe I came on too strong!  MYARG!**}  "Higurashi-san?" he waved his hand in her face.

            Kagome blinked again and seemed to come into focus on him.  "Oh!  I.. you just surprised me is all.  I wasn't expecting you to..{be alive?  Run into me?  Turn my world upside down?}.. ask that."

            He smirked and folded his arms, "Is that a yes or a no, Higurashi-san?"

            "Yes," she smiled, "but on one condition."

            "What's that?"

            "You have to call me Kagome."

            "Oh, already on a first name basis?"

            "I'm not really into formality.  Especially when I run into someone who looks like a college student."

            Ren frowned.  "I'm not a college student!  At least I don't look like some know-it-all on Wall Street!"

            "Those people make good money!"  She started walking away.

            "Hey!  Where do you think you're going?!"

            She replied without looking back, "Lunch.  Are you coming or not?"

            He quickly caught up with her and grabbed hold of her hand.  Kagome almost jerked her hand back, but she decided to let him hold it.  How often had Inuyasha ever held her hand?

            "By the way, Kagome, now you have to call me Ren."

            She smiled, "I suppose I do."  She liked how he said her name.  She liked it a lot.  Her fingers twined with his affectionately as they made their way to the little café.  "Ren, do you believe in past lives?"

            He grinned, "I guess I have to."

            "Why should you have to?"

            Ren shrugged, "I just feel like I know you from somewhere," then elbowing her lightly, "Think we met in a past life?"

            {You don't know the half of it.}  "Maybe so."  Kagome smiled up at him and had the sense of coming home.  She had found her anchor, friend and love again.  {Maybe this day isn't so terrible after all.}

~End Chapter 5 ^_____^

** - Myarg = a fun little word that's like "argh" but elaborated.  Brady-chan got me using it, it's all her fault! ***giggle***

REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWW or I'll sic Sesshoumaru on you!

~Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune ^_^v


	6. Where I Belong

Half Souls

Chapter 6 – Where I Belong

Yasashii the Aggressive Kitsune

  


Standard Boring Disclaimer: Blah. I'm a poor single white female. Leave me with my fantasies of characters that aren't mine.

  


Note: This is the FINAL chapter. If I feel particularly moved, I may write an epilogue. Don't count on it. I finally got up and wrote this last chapter after the one I thought was the last chapter because it felt a little too open ended for my taste. I'm doing groundwork for another IY fic, probably a Miroku/Sango romantic comedy. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Half Souls, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

~Yasashii ^_^v

  


~*~*~

  


The phone stubbornly rang for the tenth time as Kagome frantically searched for its whereabouts. She flung pillows, clothes and couch cushions. She KNEW it was Ren calling to tell her that he was on his way over, but she wasn't even decently dressed. What's more, she couldn't find the blasted phone to tell him that!

Ring........Ring..........Ring........

"If I were a phone, where would I beeee..." Running around the room in a short skirt and a bra while imagining to be a telephone wasn't exactly dignified, but Kagome had priorities. She finally tracked the elusive device to its source and grabbed it from the refrigerator. How had it ended up there? Fumbling with it for a few moments, Kagome tried to collect herself and nervously placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

A warm and familiar voice greeted her, "Kagome, what in the seven hells have you been doing over there? I've been calling for over fifteen minutes!"

"There are eight hells and I was busy."

"Busy with what? Don't tell me you have a milkman stashed in your closet."

She grinned. Kagome always loved the casual banter they shared. "Reeeen, would you be jealous if I did?"

"If you do, he better not be there when I pick you up."

"Aww, and George was looking forward to tagging along. Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get there, woman! I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Fine," she pouted, "but you'll have to give me an extra twenty minutes or so. I have to usher the milkman home."

He laughed and assented to her request, but Kagome thought she had detected an undertone of jealous venom in his voice. "I'll be by around seven o'clock," and then she heard the disconnecting click.

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at it as if she were studying who had been on the other end. Ahsayuni Ren. He was very charming, in his own quirky way. He was callous, rude and possessive with a temper to rival hers just flaring under the surface. Then there were his softer moments when he would talk to her and hold her. Flash a smile that was meant only for her. He was one of those rare men who actually listened to what she had to say. As Kagome rummaged through piles of clothing to find a nice shirt to wear, she briefly pondered whether or not Ren could be Inuyasha. She shook her head for thinking such foolish things. Ren was Ren, and that should be good enough for her. Then a realization struck her as she was slipping on her shoes.......it wasn't. For some reason, it wasn't good enough. She needed to know. Were Ren's gentle smiles and tender kisses the ones Inuyasha would have given her if they had been...more? Kagome stood tall and proud as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She would know tonight.

  


~*~*~

  


Two bloodstained claws held up a sparkling jewel as a pair of golden eyes examined it carefully. The jewel glowed with an inner light, reveling in its wholeness. After turning it this way and that, the claws placed the jewel carefully inside a red haori. He had worked so hard to complete his mission, and he was puzzled to find that he was still not satisfied. Naraku was dead by his own hands, whose blood his claws had bathed in. Shippou found a home with Miroku and Sango, who recently settled down together. Sesshoumaru had secured his lands. Kikyou's soul was set free. He had achieved all of this, but something still ate away at him, making him feel empty. 

He turned and stared into the water, and a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha stared back at him. The hanyou bent down and cleansed his hands as best he could and he felt ashamed that he could not even smirk over his victory. Somewhere deep within himself, he knew it was because he had no one to share it with. Though Inuyasha had done a noble deed in restoring the Shikon no Tama, he was still not accepted among demons or humans. His human heart acknowledged then, a longing to see a girl from another time, but his foolish demon's pride kept him from fleeing to her. Golden eyes stung with unshed tears as Inuyasha stared dismally at his reflection. Someone like her deserved so much better than a hanyou. She deserved someone.....human.

  


~*~*~

  


Ren looked next to him to admire Kagome's profile as he drove along the busy city streets. She seemed to be staring at the scenery, but he knew her thoughts were directed elsewhere. She thought a lot lately, it almost made him wonder where it was her mind wandered off to. "Kagome."

She blinked as if coming out of a trance and directed her gaze towards him, "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked puzzled for a moment before smiling and shaking her head, "No, no. I was just ....thinking."

He cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing, turning his attention back to the road. He knew something was bothering her, but if she wanted to keep it to herself, that was fine by him. It's not like she had to confide in him all the time, even after four months. Ren liked the silence better than useless chitchat anyway. Her silence and apprehension didn't bother him. Nope, not one bit.... His eyebrows furrowed together as his thoughts ran laps in his head.

"...Ren?"

Dark amber orbs blinked and came to rest on Kagome, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. "Mm?"

She seemed to be fighting for the right words before looking down at her lap, "Do.....do you know anything about the Shikon no Tama?"

"What?" Ren frowned in confusion.

Smiling, she said softly, "Never mind. It was silly."

He didn't seem to hear her as he thought carefully. "Once," he whispered, "Once I heard of a jewel by that name. Around it revolved the story of a powerful demon and the human he fell in love with."

Kagome squealed in surprise and held onto the door as the car suddenly swerved and switched direction. "Ren, what are you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"I was going to take you to a fancy dinner. Now we're going to my place instead."

"Whyyyy?" Kagome asked, flustered.

Ren kept his eyes resolutely on the road. "To answer a question."

  


~*~*~

  


"Kagome."

He had not uttered that name in such a long time. It almost felt foreign on his lips and his heart constricted at the sound of it.

Inuyasha again pondered the scroll and ink before him. His mother had taught him his basic writing when he was just a whelp, but he didn't know if he would remember it all. He didn't even know if he wanted to write on the scroll. He cast a glance at where the Shikon no Tama was safely hidden and realized that it didn't matter if he wanted to write. He had to. He couldn't be forgotten, and neither could the Jewel, or Sango or Miroku or Kikyou or anyone else. He would give it to his brother, and he would pass it down until one day his incarnation would read it. Maybe it could help him find Kagome. 

The hanyou carefully picked up the brush and set to work, taking pains to write everything plainly and clear as could be:

"This is the story of a jewel named the Shikon no Tama, a powerful demon who protected it, and the human woman he fell in love with..."

  


~*~*~

  


Ren's eyes roved over the scroll again as he paced back and forth. "I know it's here somewhere...the writing is pretty hard to read, like it was written by a third grader."

"Let me see," Kagome gently demanded. Her fingers reached out and gingerly touched the ancient scroll. She was upset when Ren walked past her, oblivious to her command. Her temper quickly vanished when she saw him flatten it down on the table and went to sit next to him. The writing came into view and Kagome almost laughed at its crudeness.

Ren grinned at her. "Told you it was hard to read."

"I grew up on a shrine. Believe me, I've read worse. Move over." He obliged, and she started from the beginning...

"This is the story of a jewel named the Shikon no Tama, a powerful demon who protected it, and the human woman he fell in love with. The demon, better known as a hanyou, wanted to steal the Shikon no Tama to become a taiyoukai, a ruler of demons. Instead, he ended up spending time with the beautiful miko who protected it. He wanted to spend his life with her, but he was betrayed and almost killed by that same miko. He tried to steal the Tama, but he was caught and sealed by the miko named Kikyou, who died soon after the fight.

"Fifty years later, the hanyou was released from his prison by a human girl. The hanyou was angry and wanted revenge for Kikyou's betrayal. He had loved her. The human girl looked like the miko, so he attacked her. She put a spell on him that chained him to her, which he was not happy about. The girl turned out to be the incarnation of Kikyou from the future city of Tokyo, and was put in charge of the Shikon no Tama."

"Skip to the last part," Ren said suddenly.

Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to read it anymore, much less read the end of it. "Why?"

"Because I think the answer is there."

"To what?"

"Read it."

With a heavy sigh, Kagome went to the last two paragraphs...

"One day, the hanyou realized that he didn't love Kikyou as he once thought. The girl was his anchor, his hope, and she had his heart. He selfishly hid his feelings from her because he was afraid of loving anyone and he didn't want to make her a target for other demons. So he stole the Jewel shards from the girl and trapped her in her own time forever.

"The Shikon no Tama was restored and stayed in the demon's care until his final day. On that day, he made a wish on the Jewel to one day find the girl again as a human so they could be happy."

Kagome's voice caught in her throat as she stared at the scroll. Inuyasha had written this for her. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that Ren HAD to be him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to Ren, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ren was almost knocked out of his chair as Kagome suddenly threw herself into his arms, clinging to him. His hand hesitantly came up to touch her silky black hair and wrapped his other arm around her comfortingly. He wasn't sure what had set her off until he saw a small scribbled note at the very bottom of the scroll...

"Whoever reads this story, find Kagome and tell her that I'm sorry."

Ren sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Is it talking about you?"

She only nodded mutely.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Kagome could only nod again and let him lead her to the couch.

  


~*~*~

  


Inuyasha carefully tied the scroll with a bit of string and sat back to admire his handiwork. The scroll ended up to be longer than he expected, but then again, a lot had happened.

Just then, a voice came from behind him, "I assume that is for Kagome-sama?"

The hanyou's ear twitched as he registered the visitor's voice. "Keh! Mind your own damn business, lecherous Houshi."

Miroku sighed and sat near the red clad dog boy. "Why can't you just go get her like you used to?"

"She's safer where she is."

"Safer, yes. But do you think she is happier?"

"Might be."

The monk turned his head to gaze into the distance thoughtfully. "I once heard that we are only truly happy when we can love. Did you love Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and glared stonily at him. "Houshi...," he warned. The hanyou didn't notice Miroku's staff until he had whacked him in the back of the head with it. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out comically and his eyebrow twitched. He leapt at the monk and grabbed him by the collar of his robes, his other fist ready to send the offending lech into next week. "What the hell was that for?!"

Miroku's face maintained its serene expression, despite Inuyasha's outburst. "I was hoping to knock some sense into you. It's time you owned up to your feelings for Kagome-sama and apologize."

Inuyasha's fist tightened on his collar for a few seconds before letting go. He sat back down and folded his arms in stony silence.

"You should consider her feelings in the matter. She loves you, though I'm not really certain why. The heart is a delicate thing."

Inuyasha glared at the ground in front of him.

"Kagome-sama at least deserves an apology, don't you think?" With that said, Miroku stood and walked back in the direction he had come.

He wanted to shut out Miroku's words and dismiss him as a stupid monk who didn't seem interested in anything besides women. Glancing at the neatly tied scroll, he knew in his bones that Miroku was right. Damn him. The hanyou hated it when he was right. Inuyasha didn't know how he could apologize without looking like a total buffoon monkey....then an idea struck. He untied his story and scribbled at the very bottom in tiny lettering:

"Whoever reads this story, find Kagome and tell her that I'm sorry."

There. Now he was finished. He scooped it up into his arm and flew off to deliver his story, the Jewel ever present within his grasp until his last day.

  


~*~*~

  


Ren was certain that this would stay in his records for being the longest and most bizarre two hours and thirteen minutes of his life. He listened carefully to ever word Kagome spoke, every gesture she made. It all seemed so unreal, so fabricated. He was just a normal guy, while she... well, he knew she was amazing, but a priestess who traveled back in time?! The real kicker was that she fell in love with one of his ancestors. Somehow, that knowledge bogged him down with guilt. Her heart belonged to another. This demon guy must still be trying to find her. The lucky bastard. Ren felt jealousy wash over him in torrid green waves. It seeped into his veins and tensed all his muscles. His golden eyes burned with the intensity of it. Of course....she'll find him soon because of his stupid fucking wish and they'll live happily ever after while I suffer alone, knowing I was my own downfall.

Kagome paused in her rambling narrative to glance at Ren. She could only guess what he was thinking. How ludicrous the whole thing must sound! That she, at a mere fifteen, had traveled back in time to the Sengoku Jidai to fight battles with a cursed monk, a taiji-ya, a kitsune, and a hanyou. If she had not actually done it herself, she'd think herself perfectly insane. She noticed that his hands were clenched and he was glaring at some point beyond her. Did he think she was lying? Or worse, did he hate her for not telling him? She slowly reached forward and placed her hand gently atop his clenched fist. "Ren? Are you okay?"

Only one thought kept running around in his mind. I can't lose her to some guy who lived over four hundred years ago... His eyes focused in on Kagome, her face was so close...

Kagome stifled a squeal of surprise when Ren suddenly yanked on her wrist, enveloping her into his arms in a great bear hug. She couldn't help but feel uncannily familiar in this embrace, so she remained still against him. So warm... just like Inuyasha. She felt safe from everything as she felt his steady heart beat. She heard his voice as if it were far away and she inhaled deeply, his scent incredibly familiar but altogether different. Kagome almost didn't respond when he repeated himself, barely above a whisper.

"You loved him?"

Kagome closed her eyes and hoped she would give him the right answers. "Yes."

"Do you still?"

"Love him?"

"Yeah."

"I....I don't really know. I guess I do, in a way."

"I see." Ren loosened his hold on her, preparing to let go, but she only shifted closer.

"No, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?!" he exclaimed, exasperated, "You love him, he loves you. You'll find him and run off to marry the idiot, though he may be completely different! Reincarnation does that to a person!"

"I know," she said softly, "but you still don't understand!"

Ren tried to fold his arms, but soon found it difficult with Kagome clinging to his shirt. He tried pushing on her shoulders and folding his arms over her head before settling for tossing his hands over his head in frustration. "Fine! Explain to me so I can understand better! Tell me how this could possibly be good for me, because you're acting like everything is okay! Well, let me tell you, I am NOT okay with this!"

Kagome only clung tighter to him, "Because it IS okay. It's okay because..." she licked her lips nervously, "because you're him."

Ren started to protest until the meaning of her words completely sunk in. Then he stared at her, unsure of what to say. He was pole axed. Completely floored. After minutes of deliberation, Ren said the most intelligent thing that came to mind. "Huh?"

She smiled, "YOU are him. You are the incarnation of Inuyasha. If I were to run off with anyone, it would be with you." At his dumbfounded look, she leaned up towards him and gently kissed him. For the first time since she was fifteen, Kagome felt completely at peace with herself. She didn't have to worry about a past self who wanted her dead or about collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama or about being human or demon or being from the future, past, or present. This time, everything would be right. Or at least that's how she felt until Ren pulled away from her as if she were the flame that had burned him. Kagome opened her eyes and took one look at his face. Something told her that this may be more complicated than she thought.

He didn't know what he was feeling, what he should be feeling. While a part of him would be perfectly content to accept her claim and love her forever, another part of him needed to question her. She loved his supposed former self, but did that mean she only loved him for who he used to be? Ren didn't want to be considered as "the one she settled for." Did she love HIM, Ren, and only him? Did she love him before she knew he was Inuyasha? He couldn't bear to think that she made the assumption to make him happy. And he didn't understand how he could have been a demon. Sure, some people thought he was a little strange because of his acute sense of smell, but that was a trivial matter. The skeptic in him spoke out before his heart had a chance to answer, "How do you know?"

She was momentarily taken aback by his harsh question. If she loved him, isn't that all that mattered? Kagome studied him for a moment, "Well," she began, "you have his eyes. Sometimes you act like he does. Then there's the indisputable fact of your last name."

"What's my last name have to do with the price of tea in China?"

Kagome turned and wrote his name on a pad of paper lying on the coffee table. "Ahsayuni, right? Now, if I write it backwards," she wrote beneath the name slowly, "then it spells Inuyasha."

Ren blinked and looked at Kagome's writing. Her reasoning makes sense... But he still didn't want to believe he was someone else. It just didn't feel right. Her last soft words barely reached his ears.

"And...you make me feel safe. Like nothing can touch me. He was my protector...." Her voice died off and it appeared as if she were looking back in time, longing for her said protector.

"So...I remind you of some stupid demon you had a crush on. Just great. Is that the only reason you're dating me? Because I'm him?"

She jerked her head around to stare disbelievingly at him as surely as if she'd been slapped. "How? H-how could you even think such a thing?" Her eyes stung with unshed tears, but she dared not let them fall and show weakness. "At first you reminded me of him, yes, but you're so much more than a glorified memory! I loved Inuyasha....he was the first guy I'd ever felt for! But Inuyasha hurt me. He left me. You have always been with me no matter what. Don't you see?" Kagome gently traced his jaw with her fingertips, "This is where I belong; with you."

Ren's eyes softened a fraction. "But you don't mind knowing that I was him."

She sighed. "No, I don't. I was curious about it for some time, but to me Ren and Inuyasha are two different people and yet the same."

Ren frowned. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Well, Inuyasha always had trouble distinguishing me from my past self, Kikyou. When he saw me, he saw her. It was hard for me to be by his side, knowing I was silently torturing him. I tried to convince him and myself that I wasn't her. I was Kagome and nobody else. Then I realized that my soul shared something with her...and I felt like I was recycled. It took me a long time to accept the fact that I AM Kikyou. I'm also Kagome. We are two different women, but we have a shared soul. Kikyou was meant for Inuyasha as I am meant for Ren." She smiled, "Only this time, we won't be killing each other."

Ren thought over her words carefully. "So, I'm not just a copy of him?"

Kagome shook her head. "You are Ren. The fact that you share a soul with him only makes me more certain that this is right."

he slowly cracked a smile and reached out to cup her face in his hands. "Good, because I don't know what I would do without the love of my life."

"Ren..."

"I mean it," he smoothed his thumb across her cheek, "I've always felt that we were connected somehow. I don't really care about what he was to you so long as you stay with me. I love you, Kagome."

She blushed becomingly and gazed at him through watery eyes. "I already told you that this is where I belong. I love Ren. Not because you were Inuyasha, but just because you're you."

Ren grinned and pulled her close. As his lips descended down to hers for the sealing kiss, one last question lingered in his mind....How the Hell am I going to propose to her?

  


OWARI!

  


That's it! Half Souls is officially finished! There is no more! Don't ask for more! Please, I know it's been a long time since I posted anything, but that's partly because it took me so long to finish writing this. Give me feedback by reviewing or emailing me. I love to hear your opinions.

  


Next Project: "Operation: Houshi!" How hard could it possibly be to seduce a perfectly perverted monk? Sango finds out the hard way......(A romantic comedy)


End file.
